Metis' Mendum XVI
Chapter XVI - Plenty Memory Sequence - Continuing Zeus was on his knees. He bellowed constantly in pain, the agony of his headache was nothing he had felt before. Prometheus bent down to his side. "M'lord? What is it?" "A HEADACHE, WHAT DO YOU THINK IT WAS?!" "Do you know what's the cause of it? . . ." "HOW THE BLOODY HELL SHOULD I KNOW YOU OAF!" "I was only asking if you knew my lord" "JUST MAKE IT STOP! AND QUICK!" Zeus bellowed before he fell face first into the ground Prometheus was about to get up, but then stopped himself. He stared back at Zeus and glared at him with a huge smile on his face. He bent back down at him and whispered to him "It's happening isn't it. Grandmother Gaea always tells the truth. As your father overthrew his, and you overthrew him. Your own son is going to do the same. If not weaken you to the point you can't reform, or even burn forever in Tartarus. I'd hate to see what will happen to you". Prometheus looked as Zeus eyes widened, then he grabbed a formed hammer into his hand and struck Zeus' head witha mighty blow that caused a thunderstorm to appear. Prometheus continued whaking through Zeus skull, with every whack there was, Zeus would cry out in pain, as loud as any thunderstorm. Prometheus stopped for a miniute. He stred at the area he had been smashing at, their was not a small little crack with blue light radiatling behind it. Prometheus snickered at Zeus before giving it one last swing of the hammer, which smashed clean through Zeus' skull. The energy released from it rebounded through the hammer and knocked Prometheus backwards, releasing his grip on the hammer as it hurtled its way northwards away from Olympus. The whole scene was covered in white, the landscape became swallowed in blinding light. Prometheus flew backwards into a tree and blacked out almost immeadiatly. There was only darkness in his view. He layed there like that for many hours, possiible half a day before he regained consiousness. By the time his sight returned to him and he could open his eyelids, the woodland had been like it was before the light appeared, Zeus was lying on the floor unconicious, but his head was slowly healing itself. Prometheus looked over along the path and noticed something out of the ordinary: on the path was an unconcious mid-teens girl with long light brown hair. She was quite a beautiful young lady, except for the fact she came fully dressed in war armour and had a helm on her head. Prometheus reached for her eye and opened the lid. "Grey eyes" He said to himself. "Just like her mother's". Prometheus turned around at Zeus, who had gotten up. he was still a bit shakey, but was regaining his balance. His golden blood was drying from his skin as the wound continued to heal. Zeus knelt down at his daughter, he smiled while he removed her helm. "Athena". Prometheus saw Zeus' Master Bolt lying on the floor near the banks of the Triton. While he saw Zeus distracted, he ran over towards the sparking object. He reached out to try and pick it up, but the Bolt zapped at him, giving his left hand a nice big shock. Prometheus flinched at the voltage attack and retreated. "Should I retrieve you Master Bolt for you m'lord" Prometheus asked Zeus when he returned to his side. "No, Prometheus, I will take back what is mine". Zeus raised his hand, and the Master Bolt, as if magnetised, sailed straight into Zeus hand. But then, the Bolt began to charge in a peculiar shade of pure white . . . Category:Metis' Mendum Category:Chapter Page